1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picnic tables and, more particularly to novel foldable picnic tables having telescoping pedestals and bench supports that are selectively movable between a picnic table configuration, a stage or platform configuration and a storage position.
2. Technical Background
Picnic tables offer the convenience of having a table top surface and seating for the table combined into one unit. Picnic tables also offer the advantage of being able to seat a large number of people around one table. Picnic tables are generally used outdoors and have become increasingly popular as more and more people spend their leisure time outside. Picnic tables can be found in backyards, parks, campsites and various other places. Picnic tables are also used indoors, primarily to provide temporary seating. For example, they are often used in cafeterias, gymnasiums, homes and other places.
Leaving a picnic table outside subjects it to potential damaging elements which could shorten the life span of the picnic table. Thus, it is often desirable to be able to store the picnic table in a protected area. The often temporary nature of indoor picnic table use also creates a need to be able to store the table after using it. Unfortunately, most picnic tables are too bulky to store conveniently. Thus, it is desirable to have a foldable picnic table which can be collapsed for convenient storing.
Some foldable picnic tables of the prior art require separate pieces to secure the picnic table in an unfolded position. These securement pieces are susceptible to being lost. Other conventional foldable picnic tables are complex in design, requiring simultaneous folding on the table""s support pedestals. This can be a cumbersome task. Another disadvantage of conventional foldable picnic tables is that many are made with diagonal support braces or bench supports which limit the leg space of a person seated at the table. Moreover, many of the existing prior art foldable picnic tables are uncomfortable to use either because of the flat benches or the sharp edges of the table.
Still other prior art tables were designed to accommodate adjustments in the height of the table top and the benches. These adjustable tables are generally used either as a table top with benches attached, or as a stage or platform wherein the table and benches may be independently adjusted to coplanar heights. While such picnic tables are convenient for users requiring both a stage or platform and a table top with sitting benches, these prior art adjustable tables are difficult to transport and bulky to store when not in use. Moreover, such prior art tables are bulky and cumbersome in every adjustable position and, more importantly, are devoid of the capability of being selectively foldable into a single, flat configuration, comprising both the table top and benches in a coplanar relationship, for storage.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide a foldable picnic table that is fully self contained and does not have detachable parts. It would be another advancement in the art to provide a foldable picnic table that can be folded, one side at a time, thereby reducing the complexity of operation, while providing a single, flat configuration, comprising both the table top and support benches positioned in a coplanar relationship for storage. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a foldable picnic table that maximizes the amount of leg room for a person sitting anywhere at the table. It would further be an advancement in the art to provide a foldable picnic table having telescoping pedestals and bench supports that provide means for adjusting the table between a stage or platform position selectively at varying heights or a table top with support benches. Finally, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a comfortable foldable picnic table at which to sit.
Such a foldable picnic table is disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention is directed to a novel foldable picnic table. The picnic table of the present invention includes a table top supported by two support pedestals. Each support pedestal is pivotally attached to the table top. The support pedestals, in one presently preferred embodiment, include table supports having an inner member and an outer member connected in telescopic engagement. This configuration permits the support pedestals to be positioned between an extended position and a retracted position, and consequently the table top between a table configuration and a platform or stage configuration.
A locking member preferably engages the table supports in such a manner so as to selectively lock the support pedestals in the extended position. The locking member also functions to provide structural support to the table top when disposed in the table configuration or the platform configuration. Alternatively, the support pedestals may be formed having a fixed length, thereby not being extendable between the extended and retracted positions and thus having no need for a locking member.
The foldable picnic table of the present invention further includes at least two benches preferably disposed on opposing sides of the table top. A bench support member is attached to the first support pedestal and pivotally attached to one end of both benches about a first axis of rotation. A second bench support member is attached to the second support pedestal and pivotally attached to the other end of both benches about a second axis of rotation.
Each bench support member includes two telescoping bench supports and a substantially horizontal segment disposed therebetween. The horizontal segment of the bench support member is positioned substantially perpendicular to, and beneath, each bench. The two telescoping bench supports of a single bench support member are attached to the opposing benches and extend substantially outwardly in relation to the horizontal segment. This configuration leaves an unobstructed area directly beneath each of the benches for increased foot space.
The telescoping bench supports are pivotally attached to the bench support member and include an inner member and an outer member connected in telescopic engagement. This configuration permits the telescoping bench supports, and consequently the benches, to be positioned between an extended position and a retracted position. As will be appreciated, a locking member preferably engages the inner and outer members in such a manner so as to selectively lock the benches in the extended position. The locking member also functions to provide structural support to the benches when selectively disposed in the extended position.
When the foldable picnic table of the present invention is disposed in the platform or stage configuration, the table top is positioned in the same plane as the opposing benches. Alternatively, when the foldable picnic table is disposed in the table configuration, the table top and the benches are positioned in a different plane so as to provide a usable table top having bench seating.
In order to dispose the foldable picnic table in a compact storage position, the table top and benches are positioned in the same plane such that the axis of rotation between the first support pedestal and the table top, established by their pivotal connection, is collinear with the first axis of rotation. Likewise, the axis of rotation between the second support pedestal and the table top must be collinear with the second axis of rotation. The table top and the benches must therefore be disposed within the same plane (e.g., either both in the extended position or the retracted position) before the foldable picnic table of the present invention can be disposed in the storage position.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that the present invention provides a foldable picnic table having telescoping support pedestals and bench supports for independently adjusting the table top and the benches between a picnic table configuration having a table top and benches for seating or a stage or platform configuration. The present invention also provides a foldable picnic table that can be folded, one side at a time, thereby reducing the complexity of operation when disposing the foldable picnic table in a storage position. The present invention further provides a foldable picnic table that does not require separate pieces to function properly. Finally, the present invention provides a foldable picnic table that maximizes the amount of leg room for a person sitting anywhere at the table.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent by examination of the following description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.